Is that you?
by Supergleekspider
Summary: The world knows that Quinn and Brittany are a superhero duo. Quinn is married to Rachel and Brittany is married to Santana. Quinn and Brittany rescue their wives from a kidnapping thinking that nothing happened. What happens when Rachel and Santana actually got superpowers and form a duo without telling Quinn and Brittany? Faberry and Brittana. Faberrittana Frendship.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

**I should probably start finishing my stories before I start new ones, but I had this idea in the shower and who can deny a good shower idea, right? I assure you that I will finish all of my stories. If I don't you will get a reason.**

**So this might be confusing at first but it will clear up. Now here is everyone's powers:**

**Quinn****- Electro's powers (Control over electricity) But she isn't a villian.**

**Brittany****- Deadpool's powers (Agility, swordsmanship, healing factor) She is a hero unlike Deadpool who is an anti-hero.**

**Rachel****- Mr. Fantastic's powers (Elasticity) She will wear a domino mask to hide her identity.**

**Santana****- Cyclops' powers (Can shoot a red laser from her eyes) She can control it, she will wear the visor as a mask and will help the blasts be less powerful.**

**I don't own Glee, just my imagination.**

* * *

Quinn Berry-Fabray and Brittany Lopez-Pierce were a reknown superhero duo. They weren't ones to keep secret identites like Spider-man or Superman, they didn't want the burden and they both hated lying to their wives on a daily basis. The duo itself didn't have a name they just had their own individual names. Quinn was known as Spark, because of her power over electricity. Brittany was known as Torpedo, because of her quickness and agility and also because of her superhuman swordsmanship, she can also heal very quickly.

Neither girl was born with their powers they both were exposed to chemicals at different times. Quinn was at her part time intern job at a science lab when she was shocked by the fuse box when she went to fix it and stumbled back into a lab table with chemicals on it. Brittany was exposed to chemicals while at work with her father and it made her gain a healing ability and increased her agility and her already great swordmanship.

Both woman are happily married to their high school sweethearts. Quinn was married to Rachel Berry-Fabray and Brittany was married to Santana Lopez-Pierce. Rachel's broadway dreams had changed halfway through college and she tranfered to NYU And studied law and she is now a successful lawer. Santana went to NYU also but she studied medicine and she is now a successful sergeon.

The Berry-Fabray's and the Lopez-Peirce's all live together in the mansion that Brittany inherrited fom her father when he died a few years ago. Quinn and Brittany would patrol New York City at night time and would spend the day with their wives. This plan only changed when Santana was called up for an emergency surgery or when Rachel was called on for a case.

Or today, when Rachel and Santana were being held hostage at a nuclear power plant.

Jacob Ben Isreal was a joke in the supervillian industry and people just wrote him off when it came to big crimes in the city. Everyone just though he was pathetic by this point because he just kept tying to make himself known but never succeeding.

Jacob figured that kidnapping one of the biggest superhero duo's wives and bringing them to a power plant would get them to take him seriously, but how can he get the heroes to take him seriously when his hotages wouldn't.

"You're being pathetic Jacob, just let us go and save you the harm." Rachel said while rolling her eyes.

"You know that Britt and Q will be here in like two minutes right?" Santana said.

"Oh, I know, that's the point. How do you think they will feel once I turn their wives against them." Jabcob said.

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Santana asked.

"With This!" Jacob moved out of the way to reveal a computer that looked like it was from the prehistoric age.

"A dinosaur?" Santana asked.

"What are you gonna do? Hit us with it?" Rachel asked. Jacob then grabbed two hedsets and put them on the brunettes' heads.

"This will control your brain and make it think th-" Jacob was interrupted by a loud beeping soung coming from the computer.

"No. No. NO! This isn't supposed to happen God Dammit!" Jacob went over to computer trying to get it under contol. Suddenly the computer exploded and it sent Jacob and the girls flying across the room. Jacob hit a tank and sent gas through out the room. Jacob, realizing that this was another failed experiment he managed to run away.

But Rachel and Santana were both unconiouss, breathing in the gas.

* * *

**This was short, but it's just the prolouge. It WILL get longer, I promise. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, My heart goes out to the commuinity of Newtown, Conneticut and especially to the victims and their family members of the Sandy Hook Elementery School shooting.**


	2. New Abilities

Chapter 1

**Guess who's on Christmas Break bitchesss! Haha! (it's me, in case you didn't know)**

**Thanks for all the favs and follows!**

**I don't own Glee. Don't cry it's ok, I'm used to it by now.**

* * *

"How did we let this happen?" Quinn asked while pacing. Her and Brittany were both in the medical wing of their mansion that they decided to install. Santana was the one in charge of it most of the time, but since she is one of the ones unconcious on the hospitial beds, Brittany took charge. Being married to a surgeon had it's perks.

"We couldn't have known. But let's just be happy that they are both alive and healthy." Brittany said trying to calm her friend down. Don't get it wrong, when they found Santana and Rachel, Brittany was two seconds away from finding that Jacob asshole and castrating him, and Quinn wasn't too far behind, but they knew that they had to get thier wives to saftey first.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but I don't get it. They were exposed to a ton of toxic gas, and they're fine. I'm worried." Quinn says while kneeling down next to her wife, holding her hand.

"Well both of their vitals are great, but we can't be a hundred percent sure until they wake up."

* * *

About a half hour later, Rachel was the first one who started to show signs of life.

"Rach? Rachel! C'mon baby, wake up."

"Q-Quinn?"

"It's me. How are you feeling?" Quinn said hold her wife's hand.

"Sleepy, other than that I think I'm ok."

"Really, are you sure?"

"You sound dissapointed, Fabray." Rachel jokes and Quinn laughs slightly.

"You're funny. But seriously, you were exposed to a ton of radioactive gas and you're completly fine. It's kinda weird" Quinn says and Santana begins to wake up.

"Uggh. What happened?" Santana says while sitting up. Brittany runs over to her.

"SAN! Oh my God. Are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah Britt. I'm fine don't worry." Santana says while kissing her wife.

After Quinn and Brittany were more than a hundred percent sure their wives were Ok, the four spent the rest of the day just enjoying eachother's company and having fun. **(NOT LIKE THAT!)**

* * *

Things began to take a strange turn later that night. After much convincing from Santana and Rachel's part, Quinn and Brittany went out on their patrol that night.

"Hey." Santana said to Rachel in the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. I've been having a terrible headache all day, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Do you want me to call Brittany?"

"No, she has enough to worry about."

"You don't think it's the gas, do you?"

"Maybe, I don- AHH!" Santana suddenly shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her head"

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"I just got this really sharp pain in my eyes. Shit! It hurts like hell!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Brittany?"

"DON'T!"

"Alright! Calm down! Just open your eyes and relax." Rachel said trying to calm down her best friend.

Seconds later, Rachel realized that she made a mistake telling Santana to open her eyes. When Santana opened her eyes, Rachel was hit by a powerful red blast that sent her flying through a wall. After a few seconds, Santana managed to stop the beam and her eyes went back to normal.

"Holy Shit! What was that!?" Santana asked Rachel panicked. She became even more panicked when she realized that she had sent Rachel through a wall.

"Rach! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are yo-" She Ran through the hole but stopped when she saw the sight before. Rachel's torso and limbs were stretched out _far_ more than they usually were. The other wierd thing was that Rachel hadn't noticed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Santana asked confused and shocked.

"No, why? What's wr-" Rachel lifted her head and saw that her legs were by where Santana was standing but her head was by the opposite wall. She turned her head and saw that her arm was stretched all the way across the room and she gasped and screamed at the same time. "Holy Shit! Santana, what the fuck do I do?!

"Ok, Ok cal-" Santana was cut off.

"Don't tell me to Calm Down! I'm a fucking rubber band Santana!"

"Well on the bright side, your sex life will be like... Wow!" Santana said chuckling to herself and then turned to see Rachel giving her the death glare. "Too soon?"

"Fuck you!"

"Alright! Just concentrate. Focus on getting your body back to normal." With that Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly everything started to retract and go back to normal.

"Ok, open your eyes." Santana told her and Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked to see that her body was back to normal. Santana ran over to her and helped her stand up.

"Maybe we should sit down and figure this out." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The two walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

* * *

"So..." Rachel said after a few moments of akward silence.

"What?"

"Should we tell Quinn and Brittany?" Rachel asked and Santana sighed.

"I'm not sure. They would want to know, but they have a lot going on. Brittany told me last night that Finn broke out of prison."

"Yeah, Quinn told me too. That jackass almost destroyed all of Manhattan." Rachel said. She looked over to Santana and saw a familar look on her face."Oh no. I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"We go out there. Help out."

"What do you mean help out?" Rachel asked.

"We become heroes!"

"Ha! Are you serious? We only found out about our 'powers' two minutes ago and almost detroyed the mansion. By the way, what are we gonna say about that?"

"Just say you cooked something and there was a fire. Anyway, think about it, at night they aren't home so we can go then. They don't have to know! We can have masks and secret identites."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon! we can do this! We finally have the chance to become heroes! We won't be the damsels in distress anymore! Tell me that you haven't thought about it even once."

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"But nothing! Look, I know that we have to figure these powers out first before we go into public with them, but we will learn. We can do this." Santana said and Rachel thought about it for a moment.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need practice first!"

"I know, I kno-" Santana was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey! Were home!" They heard Quinn shout.

"Ok, just act natural." Rachel said and ran to where the superheroes were.

"Hey!" Rachel said running to Quinn and kissing her, Santana doing the same to Brittany.

"Whoa, rough night?" Santana asked taking in thier appearences. Both of there costumes were ripped badly and Quinn had numerous cuts on her face (Brittany's had healed by now.)

"Yeah. Well you know how Finn broke out of jail?" Brittany said.

"Yeah." Santana replied.

"Well he's not alone. There was a robot army."

"Finn was smart enough to make a robot army?" Rachel asked.

"No way. We investagated further and found out that Jacob made the robots."

"They're working together now?" Santana asked.

"I guess. But there could be more. Anyway after we beat all the robots they ran away so we decided to call it a night." Quinn added.

"Maybe you should clean yourselves up." Rachel said.

"Yeah. We'll be back." Quinn said and her and Brittany walked away. Rachel and Santana sat back down on the couch and Santana turned to Rachel.

"See what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah. But if we really are gonna do this we need to keep it quiet they can't know."

"Yeah. We need to get costumes and na-" Rachel cut Santana off.

"What we _need _is to figure out what we're dealing with. But not tonight, we can do it tomorrow."

"Can we at least pick out the names now?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel sighed.

"Alright. What do you want to be called?"

"Well when I shot the laser all I saw was red."

"Yeah it was like ruby red, where are you going with this?"

"How about Red-Eye?"

"That's cool. It has a nice ring to it. Do you have any ideas for me?"

"Stretch. Keep it simple."

"Ok, so we're Stretch and Red-Eye?"

"Yep."

"So we have the names and we will work on the powers tomorrow."

"Right." Santana said and just then Quinn walked back into the room.

"Hey Rach, What happened to the wall?"

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!: _**If you're interested in what the costumes would look like just PM me and give me your e-mail and i'll send you the link ('Cause Fanfiction won't let me post it here, whatever I'm not mad. *Goes and throws tantrum*)

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Training

Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and follows it means a lot!**

**I don't own Glee or the powers I'm using.**

* * *

It was that time of day again, Quinn and Brittany went on patrol. Rachel and Santana knew that they would be out longer because Finn was on the loose again. So that meant that they had time to practice their new abilities.

Quinn and Brittany had a lab in the basement. It had a training area as well as a place with a bunch of high tech computers so that they can detect danger at any time. The computer station was used more these days than the training facility because both Quinn and Brittany had pretty much mastered their powers by this point, however it was used time to time after a crushing defeat.

And Santana and Rachel could tell that it was used last night.

"Ok, so do you want to go first?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Sure, do you know how to work this thing?"

"Hold on." Rachel went to the control station and set up a basic obstacle course for Santana.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"The objective is to get to the mark on the other side of the lab and press the button signaling the end of the course. You're gonna be timed. There will be random obstacles that pop up at any time so try to avoid them. There will also be things thrown at you at random times, so try to use your powers to blow them up. Got it?"

"Um... Sure?"

"Alright, ready?" Santana hesitantly nodded. "Go!"

For the most basic course option, the course proved to be very difficult for Santana. By the end, she ran into obstacles six times and got hit by flying objects about five times. When she hit the button and the buzzer sounded, Santana doubled over and started panting heavily.

"Alright your time is 4 minutes and 26 seconds not bad for your first time!" Rachel yelled over at Santana and smiled before realizing that Santana was panting heavily. "You Ok?" Rachel yelled over to Santana.

"I've been better!" Santana shouted back through pants.

"Was it that hard?" Rachel asks and Santana looks at her incredulously.

"No, no I just haven't panted heavily in a while so I though I should catch up on that."

"What are you talking about? I heard you and Brittany getting it on last night for hours, I'm pretty sure you panted then."

"Yeah, you two weren't that quiet either. You're missing the point, yes it was hard!"

"C'mon it didn't look that bad."

"Alright, you try it then, Stretch!" Santana went over to the control panal. "Ready?"

"Uhh..."

"GO!" Santana hit the button to start the course.

Unknown to Rachel, Santana set up a much harder course option for her out of anger. Needless to say that Rachel did terribly.

"You Ok?" Santana asked mocking Rachel when she asked before.

"NO! That was like ten times harder and you know it!" Rachel shouted through heavier pants.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't that hard." Santana mocked Rachel again before walking away.

"Crazy Bitch." Rachel mumbled.

* * *

After hours of rigorous training and fighting, the two soon became very skilled at using their powers. The two decided to wait another day or two however before they used their powers out in the world. Right now both Santana and Rachel were in the living room hanging out and watching TV and waited for Quinn and Brittany to return.

"You what we should do?" Santana asks suddenly.

"What?"

"We should get costumes. You know. like what Quinn and Britt have."

"Seriously? Look, I love Quinn and Brittany is like a sister to me but I'm not running around the city in colored tights. Forget it, I agreed with going out there didn't I?"

"Hey, if we're gonna do the deed we might as well look the part." Santana counters and Rachel sighs.

"Even if we do get costumes or whatever I need a costume that can stretch with me, and you need some kind of glasses or something to control those blasts. they're way too powerful."

"Way ahead of you Berry. We'll call up Mike, I'm sure he can work out all the science stuff behind you're suit ans maybe make me something to control the blasts."

"Ok, but who's gonna make the suit itself?"

"Lady Hummel of course! It's right up his ally and he'll do it in a heartbeat. He'll make them fashionable too so you don't have to worry about looking like a complete idiot."

"Shit Santana, I don't know."

"Please?" Santana gave her best pleading face.

"God, what are you four? Fine if it'll get you to shut up."

"Yes! You're awesome!" Santana reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Kurt, why?"

"What? You're doing it now? Quinn and Brittany are gonna be home any minute."

"Relax would ya? I'm gonna call Humm-"

"It's Anderson now."

"Whatever, I'm calling Kurt and explaining everything. I'll ask him to make two good looking suits and knowing him they'll be ready by tomorrow night." Santana dials Kurt's number and after about five rings he picks up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Hummel, It's Santana."

_"Santana, you know it's Anderson now."_

"I know, I just don't care. Listen I'm gonna tell you something big but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially not Britt and Quinn."

_"Uhh, sure, but what's going on? You'll never lie to Britt."_

"I'm not lying if I don't say anything, listen, Me and Rach got superpowers a few da-"

_"WHAT!? How the hell did that happen!?"_

"Geez calm down Kurt! It's a long story I'll tell you later but I don't have much time now. Anyway we decided to go out and use them on the town, you know to fight crime like Britt and Q do, but we need suits. You interested?"

_"You know I'm never one to pass up a fashion opportunity, but just like that you decide to do this? Are you guys sure you're ready?"_

"Don't stress Hummel, we got these powers down. All we want you to do is make the suits for me and Rach, K?"

_"Fine, but if this thing goes down the drain, I was never involved."_

"Done. Just make them look good."

_"Uhm, have you met me?"_

"Good point. When do you think they'll be ready by?"

_"Tomorrow night maybe, two days tops."_

"Thanks Kurt, that's perfect."

_"No problem. Hey just out of curiosity, what can you guys do?"_

"Well I got this laser vision and Rachel is like a human rubber band. That reminds me Kurt, can you make me some kind of visor that can control the blasts a little?"

_"I can try."_

"Ok, and make a mask for Rachel."

_"That I can do."_

"Thanks Kurt!"

_"Whatever it's not a problem."_

"Oh, one more thing."

_"Yeah?"_

"Are you still in touch with Mike?"

_"Chang? Yeah, he's a science professor down at Columbia, why?_"

"Do you think you can give him a call and see if he can develop some kind of material that can go on for, like, ever?"

_"For Rachel?"_

"Yeah"

_"I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks Hum... uh, Anderson! We owe you one!"

_"You can 'owe' me by not getting killed out there! Finn's out again I heard and he's on a rampage! This is gonna be 10 times worse than last time I know it."_

"We know, we'll be careful don't worry."

_"Please be. Alright I'll start working on the suit. I'll call you when it's ready."_

"Ok, bye Kurt."

_"Bye bye."_

* * *

**What do you guys think Finn's powers should be?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar mistakes last chapter, I'll work on that.**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

_One Month Later _

Santana and Rachel had been at the hero game for a month now, and they thought they were doing pretty well. At first they were terrible, like for instance when they were stopping a robbery, Santana's visor fell off as she was emitting a beam and lost control of it, causing it to destroy half of the bank and chop off a piece of Rachel's hair.

The hardest part of all of this was avoiding Quinn and Brittany. since they went out the same time Quinn and Brittany went out, they had to patrol the opposite side of the city. They never knew where and when the blondes would pop up.

The things with Finn haven't changed much, which stressed out Quinn and Brittany beyond belief. Both Rachel and Santana decided that they would only deal with the smaller crimes throughout the city and let Quinn and Brittany deal with the bigger things.

* * *

"How's it going Britt?" Quinn asked walking up to the taller blonde who was on the computer in the basement.

"Not Good. There's nothing on Finn's whereabouts. It's getting really annoying." Brittany said, putting her head in her hands.

"How about we take a little break tonight. We can go on smaller crimes, that always cheers you up. Gives us something to take our anger out on."

"Yeah, Ok." Brittany said while turning to Quinn. "Hey, have you noticed anything different about San and Rach lately?"

"Yeah, they've been sort of distant. Ever since the accident."

"Maybe we should ask the-" Brittany was cut off by an alarm that rang through the house. "Brittany turned to the computer. "There's a hostage situation in a bank down town."

"Just the distraction we need. Let's go." Quinn said and both her and Brittany quickly changed into their suits before heading out.

They were so busy leaving the house that they didn't notice that Santana and Rachel weren't even there.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were sitting on a roof top when they heard an alarm blasting from the nearby bank.

"We should probably check that out." Rachel said as the two made their way over to the bank.

When they arrived at the bank they found a bunch of civilians tied up by the bank vault and three guys covered in black and wearing ski masks... how cliche

"Well, what do we have here?" One of them asks.

"You're worst nightmare." Santana hisses.

"Good one." Rachel whispers to her.

"Thanks. I've been saving that one for a while." She whispers back before they both turned they're attention to the robbers.

"Let them go, and you might leave here with all of your body parts." Rachel said and the robbers laughed.

"Oh Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, you asked for it." Rachel extended her foot and kicked the guy right in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Once he let his guard down she extended her fist and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" The other two made their way towards Rachel and Santana. Santana put her finger to her visor, getting ready to fire, but before she could a volt of electricity shot in between the two pairs.

"Now you're in for it." Santana muttered. The two thieves automatically looked scared.

"Shit! Dude, let's get out of here!" The one thief said to the other and they ran, dragging their unconscious friend with them.

"Wow! Nice job! One look and they're out of here!" Santana said.

"Yeah, so I guess were done he-" Rachel started but was cut off by Quinn.

"We're not done here." She replied.

"I-what?" Rachel asked.

"She said we aren't done here." Brittany said, taking her swords out.

"Whoa! We're on your side!" Santana says, panicked.

"Yeah, sure you are." Brittany said.

"Uh, we're serious." Rachel said but Quinn and Brittany weren't listening and started to attack. Quinn taking Rachel and Brittany taking Santana.

"God! Will you just STOP!" Rachel shouted while trying to avoid Quinn's blasts.

"Why should we?" Quinn asked.

"Because we're the good guys! Ask them!" Santana said pointing towards the hostages and they all nodded.

"How do we know you didn't brainwash them or some shit!" Brittany shouted.

"UGH!" Rachel shouted, once her guard was down, Quinn zapped her, causing her to fall down.

"Ra- uhh... STRETCH!" Santana said, when she was looking at her friend Brittany tripped her, causing her to fall down.

"Ah, fuck it." Rachel said when Quinn was advancing towards her.

"Fuck what?" Brittany asked.

"It's us." Rachel said while taking her mask off and Santana pulled off her visor. The heroes just stood there in shock.

"RACHEL!?"

"SANTANA!?" Quinn and Brittany shouted at the same time.

"Hey..." Santana said sarcastically. Brittany helped her to her feet while Quinn helped Rachel.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" Quinn said to Rachel.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Rachel said.

"No, it's not alright!" Brittany said. Both her and Quinn were on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey shh. Don't cry." Santana hugged Brittany.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Quinn asked.

"We tried to tell you that we were the good guys." Rachel said with a laugh.

"No, why didn't you tell us that you had powers?" Brittany asked.

"We were going to, but then the thing with Finn came up and you were busy and..." Santana started.

"And we didn't want you to worry." Rachel finished.

"Oh God, sweetheart. We're never too busy for you." Quinn said, wrapping Rachel in a hug.

"Wait, how long ago did this happen?" Brittany asked.

"About two months ago." Santana answered.

"TWO MONTHS!?" Quinn and Brittany shouted.

"Remember the thing with Jacob?" Rachel asked ant both heroes flashed back to that day.

"We knew something was off." Quinn said.

"Hey, relax. We've been doing pretty good at this hero thing." Rachel said.

"Yeah, why do you think there haven't been that many robberies." Santana said.

"That was you?" Brittany asked. Rachel and Santana nodded.

"Have I ever told you you're amazing." Quinn told Rachel.

"Yes, but, go on." Rachel said and they both laughed.

"You two are explaining everything when we get home!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana and Rachel said. They were all taken out of the moment by a loud 'HMMPH' from one of the hostages.

"Oh, Right!" Brittany said. Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn began to untie the hostages, using their powers.

"Stretching huh?" Quinn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Fabray!" Santana shouted from beside Brittany.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Searching for Finn

Chapter 5

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**This is the second to last chapter. It's gonna be short, but his is leading into the final battle with Finn. Let the battle with Finn begin! (Don't read if you like Finn, I'm not really too nice to him in this.) **

**I don't own Glee. Sad story, I know.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell us." Quinn said as the four relaxed in the living room the next morning.

"We told you like eighty times, Q." Rachel said.

"Listen, you two always come first, don't ever think that you can't tell us something, especially something like this, Ok?" Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana said, moving closer to her wife.

"So, now that we are a super family of sorts. We should probably work together now, huh?" Rachel said.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad. We could use a helping hand." Quinn said.

"With what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you know how Finn is on the loose again?" Brittany asked and Rachel and Santana nodded. "Well, we could use your help with that. Finn would never see it coming, two new heroes, especially one of them being the so called 'love of his life'-"

"Hey! Watch it!" Quinn cut Brittany off while wrapping her arm protectively over Rachel, who just smiled at Quinn's silliness.

"-he'll be thrown completely off." Brittany finished.

"When isn't Finn thrown completely off." Santana mumbled. Suddenly Rachel got an idea.

"That's it! We all know that Finn isn't the smartest guy in the world."

"He built that robot army, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"No he didn't, Jacob did. He let it slipped the day we got our powers. Jacob's gone so Finn has no more army."

"Ok, but he's still huge, and the guy can control metal." Brittany added.

"Have you ever heard of the debate: Who would win in a fight: Superman or Batman?"

"Yeah, Superman hands down." Santana said.

"That's what you would think at first."

"Well, yeah. I mean who wouldn't? The guy's indestructible." Brittany said.

"Right, but if you look closer at it, Batman has one thing Superman doesn't. Brains. Yeah, Superman is smart but Batman has trained himself to become the Dark Knight, Superman was just born that way."

"What are you getting at?" Brittany asked.

"We aren't geniuses, we aren't smart like Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark or even Bruce Banner, but we are a lot smarter than Finn."

"One of us is smarter than Finn. There's four of us, so that gives us an even bigger advantage." Quinn said, catching on to what Rachel was saying.

"It's brain over brawn."

"Smart. All we have to do is sneak up on him." Santana said.

"Right. Now, how did the fight with Finn go last time?" Rachel asked Quinn and Brittany.

"Well, he was demolishing streets, using street lights, cars, any type of metal around really." Brittany said.

"So, what if we led him to a place with little to no metal?"

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn asked.

* * *

"Central Park, really?" Santana asks as the four

"Hey, besides a few street lights, do you see any metal?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"So what's the plan?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel and I are gonna go find him and lead him here, when we get here you to start attacking and we'll join in." Quinn said.

"Not much of a plan..." Santana muttered.

"You got a better one Cyclops?" Rachel snaps.

"Hey! You did _not _just call me that! What did I tell you about calling me that!" Santana put her finger up to her visor and Rachel was ready to attack. Quinn held Rachel back and Brittany put her hand over Santana's eyes before she could fire her beam.

"Guys! Not now!" Brittany yelled.

"Let's go." Quinn drags Rachel with her and Santana visibly relaxes.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel have been searching for Finn for what seemed like hours, but in reality, had only been about twenty minutes.

"Where did you guys find Finn last time?" Rachel asks.

"An abandoned warehouse in uptown, but it was destroyed during the fight, he won't be there."

"Ugh, this is taking forever. How long has it been?"

"About twenty minutes." Rachel gave her a shocked look.

"Seriously? That's it!?" Rachel exclaimed and Quinn laughed.

"Yeah. That's the thing about this hero game Rach, you have to be patient. It's like fishing in a way."

"I hate fishing..."

"You get the point. It takes a while."

After about another ten minutes of searching they decided to take a quick break and Rachel took them both up to a roof top of a tall building via her stretching powers.

"I'm so happy you got that power." Quinn whispered seductively into Rachel's ear.

"Mind out of the gutter Fabray."

"Can you blame me?"

"I guess not, last night was pretty fun."

"Yeah, until Santana came in and started yelling about how I knocked out the electric."

"Hey, I'm just that good." Rachel said with a proud smirk.

"Yeah, especially this morning." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"I'm your dork. I think we have time for a quickie." Quinn leans in closer to Rachel.

"As much I want to, we're on a mission."

"Oh, come on. Loosen up, I know you're good at it."

"Tonight, I promise. Besides you're the big hero, you should be agreeing with me."

"Heroes need a break."

"We can 'break' later. We should probably start searching again. Where do you want to look next?"

"Well, we cou-" Quinn was cut off by a loud explosion. Seconds later, they heard another one along with loud screams in the streets. The two heroes turned their attention to the source of the noise. Rachel helped Quinn slowly back down to the streets. They ran towards the scene of the crime, which was proving to take a while.

"We need like a jet or something." Rachel managed to get out through heavy pants.

"We'll work on it later." Quinn panted out.

The two eventually got to the scene of the crime. The saw Finn floating and wielding street lights to scare off citizens.

"Oh look, Sparky came for a little more action. And she brought a friend." Finn teased as he floated back down to the deserted street, save for the three super beings. "So, who's your new friend? She's hot, mind if I take her a couple rounds?"

Before Quinn could react, Rachel stretched her leg out and kicked Finn in the nuts, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Rachel walked over to him and stared down at him. Finn stood up, ready to attack but froze when he recognized the face.

"R-Rachel!?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter, I'll try not to take too long.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


End file.
